


Fading Entity

by Salamander



Series: NaDraWriMo [1]
Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Salamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles I wrote as an exercise during November - sort of like NaNoWriMo only a lot less awesome. They're mixed gen, slash and dirty dirty kinks, so heed the warnings on each chapter for your own reading safety!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading Entity

**Author's Note:**

> Jill-centric, and heavily influenced by China Mieville's (amazing) style of writing.

The glass hemmed her in at all sides, the world beyond smeared in science, liquid-blurred into obscurity.

No sound but a machinery whir whickering around her, caressing her with promise and power and sick-slick writhing of limbs.

She incubated, foetus-like and floating, knowing nothing but the steady ebb and flow and ebb-and-flow and ebbandflow until she knew nothing of even herself any more. Just the bitter alien tang of virus erasing and rebuilding until she thought she would die but never did, never can, not any more, not behind the glass pinned like a butterfly; a cocooned specimen awaiting sunlight.


End file.
